Playing The Field (Unaligned) LG World but Teen Wolf Characters
by SparksTheSiren
Summary: Allison's moving from The US to Canada to be with her half brother, Stiles and their dad. Problem is they're fae an ageless species of creatures with all sorts of powers and Allison's only human.With her dad being The Ash aka a leader of the Light Fae and her brother being light as well is Allison's going to align herself with them or will she test the water over on the dark side?


[A/N: This idea came to me when I was thinking back to Bo's dawning. Dyson was a nurse. Tamsin was their neighbor. Bo was on psych meds. Yeah so my head canon fired and here's what I came up with.]

**Chapter 1: Started Out With A Kiss**

"Is Dyson here?" Tamsin asked in her usual chipper voice.

I glared at her. She was smiling and holding what smelled like a tray of brownies. I shook my head slowly.

"No." I replied beginning to close the door.

She frowned, "really because he's usually home at this time."

"Yes really. He got called in because they were short staffed." I said trying to keep my voice even.

She shrugged, "well I'll just leave these here."

She slipped past me into the house.

"Yeah sure come in." I muttered.

She got about half way through our living room before she somehow managed to drop the brownies onto the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'll clean this up right now."

"It's fine I've got it." I said heading off into the kitchen.

I was reaching for the broom and dust pan when I felt a hand on my lower back. I turned around to find myself face to face with Tamsin. She smiled.

"Tamsin... What are you doing?"

She pulled me into a kiss. I started to kiss her back, but stopped suddenly I pushed her away. She smirked as she leaned back against the counter. Folding her arms she chuckled.

"You know what's funny, all this time you've probably been thinking I'm after Dyson."

"It doesn't matter if you're after me or Dyson. We're happily married so you can fuck-"

She glanced up at me. Something so taunting in her eyes that I just stopped midsentence. I had been so sure Dyson was cheating on me, but now here I am watching the woman I thought he was cheating on me with try to come on to me.

"You're happily married and I'm happily single, this doesn't have to be a big thing."

I didn't speak as she closed the distance between us again. She looked down at me. She tilted my head up by my chin as she kissed me a grin. I pushed her away again.

"We can't do this." I said. "We're not doing this."

She watched me for a moment before shrugging. She grabbed the broom and dust pan. I watched from the kitchen doorway as she swept up the glass and brownies from the floor. When she was finish she walked past me into the kitchen. She opened the trash can and emptied the brownies into it. I watched as she poured a bit of soap and water into the dust pan to wash out the brownie that clung to it. All the while she said nothing. She didn't look at me. She didn't make a sound. She just went on cleaning as though this was her house. When she finished she turned on my coffee machine and brewed a pot of coffee.

"Mugs? Cream? Sugar?" She asked.

I started to say something, but instead I simply grabbed two mugs, the cream and the sugar. We drank our coffee in silence. Her on occasion glancing at me intently. I tried to ignore it but it was a bit harder than I expected. I heard the keys clang against the lock.

"It's a fairly new show, but I think it's going to be a good one." She said as Dyson came in.

Dyson stopped in the living room for a moment. "Tamsin, hey."

"Hiya Dyson, Bo and I were just talking about-Oh what do you care just girl stuff."

"How was work babe?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

He sighed, "exhausting. Being called in to work on my day off. Not my favorite thing. At least you had company though. Also, it smells like brownies..."

"Yes, but unfortunately I'm a klutz and I dropped them. Sorry." Tamsin said with a smile.

He laughed, "it's alright. I didn't need them anyway. I'm watching my figure. Swimsuit season's coming up. I'm going to hop in the shower and probably take a nap after that. See ya Tamsin."

"Bye Dyson, have a good rest."

Once Dyson was gone Tamsin eyes returned to me.

She gave me a look that practically screamed "see Dyson would never know if we were hooking up. He'd think we were friends."

I rolled my eyes, "oh shut up. After your done you're coffee. I want you out."

She shook her head and sat down the mug. "I'll go now. Bye bye Bo."


End file.
